Historically, watching television (which, for purposes of this document includes cable programming, satellite, etc.) has been substantially unidirectional and not personalized. That is, a group of people watching a channel sees the same thing. They often see the same programming and the same advertisements. But different people have different interests, tastes, etc., and the current state of the art does not address this fact.